


Witness

by ThatEsqCrush



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Witness

Your heart was pounding in its cage and you felt a bead of sweat roll down your face. As a detective for SVU, you were used to being on the stand to testify for many cases. But there was something about this case that was different than others. Never had you endured such an intense re-direct before. Your eyes flicked for the briefest second at Rafael Barba – the prosecutor on the case. Even seemed to be off his game as Buchanan bullied you on the stand.

“I know how difficult it is to be professional and politically correct at the same time, but you did just say that a more assertive girl might not have been targeted.” 

You opened your mouth to reply when Barba stood. “Objection, speculative.” 

Judge Barth nodded. “I’m going to sustain the objection.”

Buchanan narrowed his eyes at you. “It sounds to me like you’re blaming the victim.” 

You shirked back. “No, I am not. You are twisting what I’m saying!”

“So there is nothing that the accuser can do that would contribute to this situation? If she’s sexy? Willingly going to private areas? Enthusiastically engaging in foreplay? None of this could possibly lead someone on into thinking there is more?” 

“Objection. Speculation.” Barba replied, angrily.

“More like common sense, Your Honor.” Buchanan replied.

“It’s always the rapist’s fault!” You blurted out at the same time Rafael voice another objection. 

“I’ll withdraw. Nothing further.” Buchanan replied, his voice just a bit too gleeful. Your stomach churned as Judge Barth announced you could sit back down. Judge Barth called an hour long recess and you stormed off to your husband’s office. 

“Hey Carmen.” You greeted sullenly. The paralegal smiled at you. “How’d it go?” 

“Terrible.” You replied, your eyes brimming with tears. Rafael followed behind soon after. You stared at him for the briefest of moments and then huffed, as you stormed into his bedroom. 

Rafael sighed in irritation. “Carmen, hold my calls. Take an extra long lunch.” 

Carmen raised her brow. “Don’t have to tell me twice.” The paralegal grabbed her purse and placed her and Rafael’s line on ‘do not disturb’ before beelining it out of the office. 

Rafael made way to his office where you were huffing, pacing the room angrily. He shut the door behind him with a quiet click and locked the door. He placed his briefcase on his desk and hung up his suit jacket before rolling up his sleeves. He leaned against his desk and crossed his arms as he continued to watch you pace. 

“Keep it up and you’ll wear a hole in this floor.” 

You spun on the balls of your feet and glared at Rafael. His expression softened and, in that moment, he was Rafael your husband – not the top prosecutor in all of Manhattan. 

“What the fuck Raf? What the hell happened out there? You could have protected me out there more?” You snapped. 

“I have a bullet proof answer tree!” Rafael snapped in return. “You know that!” 

“Well clearly it wasn’t since Buchanan used me like a goddman punching bag and you did nothing to stop him aside from a cavalier use of an objection here and there. 

Rafael pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt his blood pressure rise. Nothing irritated him more than the implication that he wasn’t doing his job. 

“Rafael, I love you but sometimes you’re just not a good of a lawyer as you think you are. You got bested by someone who went to a third tier law school.” As soon as the words came out, you instantly regretted them. You covered your hand with your mouth, regret and guilt gnawing at your guts. You couldn’t believe what you had said in the heat of the moment. You opened your mouth to offer an apology when Rafael held a silencing hand as he wracked his brain, still trying to digest what you had said. 

After a beat, Rafael finally spoke. His voice was so low, so clipped, you almost missed it. 

“Bend over the desk.” 

You cocked your head and raised a brow. “Excuse me?” 

Rafael’s nostrils flared. “I said bend over. Your insubordination is not appreciated.” 

You nodded slowly. “Our word?” 

Rafael nodded. “Always.” 

Though you knew the discussion of what happened earlier was not off the table, you were quick to obey what he said. Both of you were hot tempered and a lot of times you paused fights to work it out with sex. And you and Rafael had a very healthy sex life. And office sex was never out of the question. 

You bent over Rafael’s desk from the side, eagerly awaiting whatever he was about to do. In that moment, you were thrilled to have worn a skirt suit. Rafael pressed himself against your ass and you could feel his erection pressed against you. Rafael dropped to his knees, his face pressed into your backside. Two large hands ran up your thighs and he shoved your skirt up. He made a sound of approval over the thigh highs you wore, attached by a lacy black garter. Complimenting the look was a lace thing. 

Rafael ran his fingers over the thin strip of material before snapping it back on your skin. He shoved his face against your ass once more, pressing large, wet kisses along your skin. “God, I love this ass.” Rafael murmured. “This big beautiful ass, on display just for me. And with you like this, I can see almost everything.” 

“Spread your ass for me.” Rafael ordered. “Let me see that tight little asshole.” 

You reached around and grabbed your ass cheeks to spread them, exposing every bit of you. 

“You were a naughty kitten today, Y/N.” Rafael growled. “I always prepare you for court and instead you humiliated me. You deserve to be punished.” 

Rafael’s hand ran down your ass oh so gently before he delivered a spank to your ass. It sent a shot of arousal through your core. Your skin tingled and it made your pussy that much more wet. Another smack landed, this time on the opposite cheek, stinging you in such a good way. You let out a coo and Rafael delivered another spank to your ass, this time harsher. The spanks that followed were delivered just as harshly, maybe even more so. The stings stuck around a few seconds longer and your skin began to feel more and more sensitive. 

Usually when Rafael spanked, he had you count out loud, but this time he didn’t. Instead you counted to yourself. The spanks just continued and continued, controlled and calculated. Tears pricked the backs of your eyes. The skin of your ass was red and hot. You knew if you had wanted Rafael to stop, all you had to say was your safe word.

Finally, just when you didn’t think you could take anymore, Rafael stopped. You stayed put, over the desk, waiting with baited breath as to what would happen next. You gasped as cool liquid covered your ass. 

“Oh kitten, you did so well.” Rafael praised with a deep rumble in his throat. You winced slightly as Rafael worked the oil into your sensitive skin. He worked his fingers closer to your pussy and you lifted your hips, eagerly. Rafael chuckled. 

“Mmmm, my greedy kitten. Can’t get enough, can you?” Rafael replied. “Keep those cheeks open.” 

You obliged his request and let out a whimper as two fingers slid into you easily. Rafael worked his fingers in and out of you. Your legs were a messy mixture of your arousal and the body oil. As his fingers twisted and scissored in and out of you, Rafael used the pad of his thumb to press it against your asshole, rubbing it in small circles. 

“Please.” You gasped. “Fuck me.”

Rafael chuckled low, before removing his fingers from you, causing you to whine. You heard the sound of a zipper being undone and you felt your thighs flood some more with desire. Rafael smacked his cock against your ass and you wiggled back, desperate and achy to be filled by his cock. Rafael slipped just the tip of his cock into your needy cunt and you let out a small moan. He stood still, not giving you anymore. Finally you let out a protesting whine which turned into a groan as Rafael pressed his cock into your ass. You let out a deep breath as his filled you to the hilt, his balls pressing against your ass.

“Oh fuck.” Rafael grunted. A hand reached around to rub your clitoris which was swollen and desperate for contact. He rubbed circles on your clit as you adjusted to his length. No matter how many times you and him had anal sex, the initial insertion always took your breath away given how well endowed he was. You let out a moan and then nodded your head, your cue to him to proceed. Rafael let out another grunt as he set a pace, hard and fast. He gripped your waist to pull you down onto his cock. Sounds of skin on skin filled the office and you let out soft moans and whimpers of encouragement. 

“I’m gonna come.” Rafael panted. “Gonna come… in that ass.”

“Come in my ass Rafi.” You begged. “Please, give it to me.”

Rafael stiffened and let out a slew of Spanish expletives as he came in your ass, his cock pulsing with his release. Rafael withdrew, taking a few steps back and watched as some of his come dribbled out of your ass. You went to move but approached you, stilling you. Standing by your ear, he whispered hotly in your ear. “Want to come, don’t you?” 

You nodded desperately. “Please.” 

Rafael didn’t reply, instead he gathered some of his cum onto his fingers and then slipped his fingers back inside of you, twisting and thrusting. “Then come.” All it took was a few haphazard circles on your clit and you came hard, groaning and shuddering as your released washed over you. It was white-hot and searing, sounds were muffled. 

Rafael removed his fingers gently and helped you stand fully. He offered his fingers to you and you closed your eyes as you sucked them clean. Rafael removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth, kissing you deeply. You wrapped your arms around him, returning the kiss. The kiss was soft and delicate in comparison to the intense sex you both just had. 

Rafael broke the kiss and brushed your hair gently from his face. “I love you. You did so well.” 

You blushed at the praise. “Only because I have the best husband. I’m sorry for what I said. You know that I think you’re the best prosecutor. Buchanan just… he can get under my skin. 

Rafael pressed another kiss to your lips. “I know amor. And I could have done more in terms of objecting. Do you want to go over your testimony again? I am going to ask for a re-direct.” 

You nodded. “That sounds like a plan.” 

Court was called back into session and Rafael called you back to the stand. You sat on the hard wooden chair and you winced ever so slightly and Rafael had to will himself to focus. He stood and buttoned his jacket. Gone was the look of an overwhelmed prosecutor. Now in the court room was the Rafael Barba that made headlines. You braced yourself. 

“Your Honor, permission to treat the witness as hostile?” 

“Permission granted.” 

You repositioned yourself and sat straight, your face stoic. 

Inwardly, you smiled.

FIN.


End file.
